POM; Thirst for revenge, Chapter nine
Chapter nine of POM; Thirst for revenge. Plot The battle between the animal heroes (The Velociraptors, North Wind and the penguins) and Grievous the Gallimimus and some Droidosaurs joining him has began, "back away, I will deal with these raptor slimes myself" Grievous commanded to the droidosaurs after a couple were beaten already, "your move ostrich lizard" Skipper taunted, "you fool, I've had years of practices with all this technology" Grievous retorted splitting his mechanical arms off his organic ones, now looking like he had four arms, the raptors though weren't all that intimidated, "I got him" Blik says and moves towards the ornithomimosaur, who began spinning a pair of what looked like laser pens similar to Skipper's except much larger and stronger, looking more like lightsabers, "Blik catch" Skipper offered and tossed his old pen to Blik who gladly accepts it and switches it on. The two blades met and began sizzling, Blik jumps over Grievous to avoid getting hit and eventually busted his left-mechanical hand which dropped the saber it had, Grievous gazes at it briefly but ignores it as he continues to engage only to lose his other mechanical hand too, now reduced to his organic hands he attempts to push Blik back a bit. Sheen noticed Dave and Blowhole watch in awe along with Ventress the Avimimus and some unidentifiable figure behind the three, "hey look" he whispers to the others, "Ventress" Harry growled, "another one of Tyrant's servants?" Eva asks, "I'm afraid so lets move" Ike ordered and they were attempting to stealthily sneak around, they only made it halfway when one droidosaur catches them, "hey you" it calls, Harry however just bashes it's head causing it to spin in place although this got the other droidosaur's attentions and Harry attempts to beat them up, "Kicker, Faragonda, Ike, you go after Ventress and co and take Corporal, Rico, Eva and Kowalski with you, Sheen, Miyuki, Obi-wan you stay with me and Harry" Elvis orders, "yes mam" they all oblige, "what about us?" Private asks, "you, Short Fuse, Classified and Skipper stick with me too" Elvis states, they all shrug but obey as all hell broke lose. Ventress was secretly talking to Tyrant in the shadows, "make sure they make it out of this alive, they can have some of our tech and ships" Tyrant requests, "ah do we have to? I was hoping to join you in our shared revenge schemes" Blowhole complains with Dave expressing the same, "you may have experience dealing with these modern animals, but the dromaeosaurs are not to be underestimated, after all how else do you think I had gotten all these scars? didn't either of your foes ever inflict such wounds?" Tyrant objects, "well only mentally" Dave admitted, Tyrant shook his giant head, "well I'm more worried about the physical side than the mental, bursting into tears isn't the same as bleeding" he explains, "well when you put it that way..." Blowhole stuttered to Dave who expressed similar agreement, "you're not going anywhere" a different voice shouted, turning it was Faragonda who had said it, "Faragonda, always chasing me, how predictable" Ventress sneered, "you do leave quite a mess, which always leads us to you Ventress" Kicker taunts, "I'm sure you haven't forgotten another one of our accomplices" Ventress gestured to the silhouetted figure who steps into the light, causing the raptors to back up a little and the modern-guys to do the same, "did you miss me?" it said revealing itself to be a Therizinosaurus, one of the few evil dinosaurs the raptors dread the most to fight, "a therizinosaur?" Eva asks, "pretty much, this is Slash the Therizinosaurus, and he's one of our most dangerous enemies, just look at his hands" Ike describes, "yikes" Rico muttered after seeing the claws Slash has, they looked like they could cut a tree in half! the other heroes saw too and the rest of the raptors turned grim, "what is that dinosaur with the others?" Skipper asks, "Slash, he's a therizinosaur and a ruthless brute, he's our deadliest enemy" Obi-wan answers, "I thought therizinosaurs were herbivores" Classified remarks, possibly because therizinosaurs were chubby with long necks tipped with small heads filled with teeth designed for chewing plants, "omnivores actually, they are theropods after all" Miyuki clarified, sure it was true therizinosaurs were theropods but it didn't mean they eat meat, though Slash was an exception, as for those who were facing him they new this was going to get bloody, "Corporal, birds, you better stand back, we'll handle this guy, you go for Ventress" Faragonda offered, "are you serious?" Corporal objected, Eva Rico and Kowalski looked just as reluctant, without the raptors they wouldn't stand much of a chance against Ventress at least, "we'll try not to take too long" Kicker offered, it wasn't entirely helpful but was enough to raise their confidence, "alright, we'll try to slow her down at least" Kowalski accepted making the three raptors smile, they split to deal with the two. Kowalski, Eva, Rico and Corporal found Ventress just in time to see her get Blowhole, Dave and their minions (Parker included) to leave, "hey missy" Rico shouted getting their attention, Ventress though wasn't taking it so seriously, "really? you dare to fight me on your own? that is a big mistake, the last you'll ever make" she shouted and charged. Back with Blik he had manage to weaken Grievous enough that he won't be fighting for a while, but was disappointed when Tyrant ordered some droidosaurs to carry him away, regardless there was a more pressing matter to attend, Slash was swinging his arms around wildly, for a slow dinosaur he was quite swift and managed to scratch the three raptors who in turn constantly jump on top of him and impale their toe claws into the neck or belly since those were weak spots in every animal, Kicker, Faragonda and Ike were tired but so was Slash, Elvis decided to lend a hand as she rammed Slash so hard he fell over and fainted, "you okay?" she asks her three followers who nod weakly, Skipper Private Classified and Short Fuse couldn't help but grimace from their claw-marked appearances, "hey where's Kowalski and the others" Private asks, "they went after Ventress" Faragonda says, "alone?!" Elvis gasps, "we didn't have much of a choice but to split" Kicker adds, "we gotta find them" Miyuki hollers and they rush down the cavern only to be halted by Tyrant himself, "ah ah ah" he chanted tauntingly, "great, now what?" Blik asks as they all back up from the overlord himself. Stay tuned for POM; Thirst for revenge, Chapter ten Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Fandom